


Coming Down With Me (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Coming Down With Me" by <a href="http://ao3.org/users/spuffyduds">Spuffyduds</a>.  Author's summary: "A grim little AU on the beach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down With Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Down with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274870) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> I _love_ this story (dark and character death and all). If you’d like a podfic that also has a very dark take on the beach scene, in a completely different way, I highly recommend [Rhea314](http://ao3.org/users/rhea314)‘s “[A Thousand Explosions, But Only One](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1106760.html)” (written by, er, me), which is fantastic.

Title: Coming Down With Me  
Author: spuffyduds  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Characters: Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 307

Summary: A grim little AU on the beach.

Warnings: Major character death.

Reader’s Notes: I _love_ this story (dark and character death and all). If you’d like a podfic that also has a very dark take on the beach scene, in a completely different way, I highly recommend [Rhea314](http://ao3.org/users/rhea314)‘s “[A Thousand Explosions, But Only One](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1106760.html)” (written by, er, me), which is fantastic.

This is also my “read with silence” square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org)!

[Coming Down With Me: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/274870)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_coming-down-with-me.mp3) (4:33, 4.31MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_coming-down-with-me.m4b) (4:33, 4.25MB)


End file.
